Prior art which is related to this technical field can for example be found in:    [1] US 2010/279702 A1;    [2] U.S. Pat. No. 7,706,329 B2.The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:    CQ channel quality information    HSDPA high speed downlink packet access    HS-DSCH high speed downlink shared channel    HS-SCCH high speed shared control channel    UE user equipment
Receiver algorithms for high bit rate data services are typically complicated and power consuming. Existing receiver architectures require operation of advanced receivers continuously regardless of the bursty nature of data transmission. This is due to specifications often requiring a UE to evaluate a channel quality all the time and, at the same time, to receive a control channel such as HS-SCCH.